Take My Breath Away
by nikita2108
Summary: Rachel learns the hard way that you shouldnt always jump to conclusions .... Rachel/puck, puck/quinn, quinn/finn, finn/rachel. Warning may change to M!
1. Chapter 1

Take my breath away

Chapter one

**Hi all this is my first ever story and I would really appreciate comments good or bad. I have already written chapter 2 as Iike long stories lol. Anyway please let me know what you think......**

It was a suprisingly quiet day at William Mckinley High School as Rachel Berry made her way to Glee club. Rachel had been waiting all day for this, a whole two hours doing what she did best leading her fellow Glee clubbers in song.

As she entered the room she saw only Mr Shue, typical everyone else was late as usual. Over the next ten minutes people began arriving Kurt and Mercades arrived first, very closely followed by Tina and Artie. Mike, Matt and Finn arrived together, Finn taking a long hard look at Rachel while he had the chance before the imminent arrival of Quinn. Almost on que Finn felt her small arms snake round his waist, immediatly feeling the slight roundness of her stomach press against his back. Quinn ofcourse was very closely followed by Brittany and Santana, Rachel couldnt understand why they still followed Quinn considering Quinn was now off the Cheerios and Santana was now head cheerleader. Twenty minutes later and everyone was beggining to get impatient there was still no sign of Noah Puckerman.

"Okay guys, has anyone seen Puck today?" Mr Shue asked.

Finn was quick to reply "Not since math class this morning. I think he went home at lunch, I messaged him like 3 times already" just then Finn's phone bleeped. As he looked at the display he saw *1 new message, Puck*, flipping open his phone the message said, *_Hey dude, not gunna b able to make it 2day, better things to do n all*. _Finn looked up to see 11 pairs of eyes stairing at him, " erm he's sick", Finn lied completely unaware that Rahel Berry had read the actual message over his shoulder and was now fuming. "Who the hell does he think he is, better things to do, like what gelling his mohalk" Rachel thought to herself, as soon as Glee club was over she was going to marcher her way over to Noah Pukerman's house and demand an explanation as to what could possibly be more important than her Glee club.

After discovering Puck wasnt going to be making an appearence at practise Mr Shue had suggested they get started. Rehearsal was uneventful and finished at 6pm sharp. However happy Glee club made her, Rachel was still bubbling with anger as she made her way over to Puck's house. Remembering their relationship that had lasted a whole week and never got futher than making out Rachel wondered how she could have been fooled into believing he was even a remotely decent guy, when in reality all he equated to was a selfish idiot that let his peers down at the drop of a hat for what she figured was proberly a slutty skank, in a short skirt and a tight tube top. Thinking about it was making Rachel even angrier, Glee club was to be Rachel's big break and no one was to stand in her way, especially Noah Puckerman and his inability to stick at anything, 4 hours commitment a week surely that wasn't to much to ask for. Approaching the lawn of Puck's house Rachel gathered her self and tried to get her senses in check. She approached the door of the terraced house and knocked lightly, grateful when it was Noah who answered the door. Without raising her head to make eye contact Rachel began her very well rehearsed speech, she was Rachel Berry after all.

"Noah Puckerman, I am here as a representative of the Glee club, your boy Finn tried to fob us of with the lame excuse you were *sick*, I use that term loosely by the way, I however saw the message you sent and was just wondering what in this world you classed as a better thing to do than attend Glee club. It isn't as if we ask alot from you Noah all you have to do is stand at the back and sway while singing a few umms and ahhs. Not rocket science, try being me and all I have to do and learn. Its not fair for you to blow us off to do whatever knucklehead thing or person you decided to leave us hanging for inorder to do today. As far as I am concerned you dont deserve your place on Glee and if we didnt need 12 members I would have nominated your removel today effective immediatly." Realising Noah hadn't said anything or even tried to interupt her Rachel looked up for the first time to see a very red eyed Noah standing infront of her. "Do you have anything to say?" Rachel asked tentertively.

"Look Rachel I am sorry I let you down today, I am sorry I am not as good as you, I am sorry okay? Look I really dont have time for this so if you dont mind I need to get back inside." Noah replied.

"Skank waiting for you?!" Rachel regretted it the second she said it, but it was to late she had said it he had heard her and now he really didnt look happy.

Noah looked disappointed by her comment "Just go home Rachel"

"Not until you tell me what was possibly more important than Glee rehearsal?" Rachel was pushing it now and she knew it.

"I said go home"

Hell she had already pushed all bounderies why give up now?! "No I will not go home I deserve an explanation, Glee deserves an explanation. You want me to go home tell me the truth"

"You want the truth Rachel? You want the fucking truth? Screw you, screw Glee, screw life. The reason I wasnt in Glee" Rachel could see real sadness in his face and was now thinking she was way off the mark with her skank theory. Noahs voice began to tremble slightly. "The reason I wasnt at Glee is because I got a phone call after Math saying my mother had been in a car accident, she didnt make it Rachel. I dont have a Dad, hell he left years ago so at the time of rehearsals I was trying, unsuccessfully I might add to comfort my 8 year old sister who now has nobody. Now is that a good enough reason for you Rachel or, or, or" Noah could no longer speak nor hold back the tears that where flooding from his eyes. He was now what would be described as hysterical.

"Noah I am so sorry" Rachel was frozen to the spot feeling absolutely terrible for what she had just said, not now knowing what to say she simply stepped forward and pulled Noah into her arms. He tried at first to push her away before completely falling into her arms and dropping to the ground taking Rachel with him, his legs crumbling beneath him.

"What am I going to do Rachel, I'm so scared!"

**So that was chapter one, chapter two is ready if anyone wants it .....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take my breath away!**

**Chapter 2**

**Okay guys first things first so sorry it has taken me so long to put up a second chapter, I have been so so busy and to be honest I forgot! I hope to continue this story until the end aswell as a vampire diaries one. So here goes ….**

They had been sat on Noah's porch for what seemed like hours to Rachel, in reality it had been barely minutes. As she looked at his tear stained face she felt a barrel of emotion wash over her, she herself began to cry. Almost instantly Noah snapped his head up so his eyes met hers, "Rachel, why are you crying?" he asked a little confused.

"I am so sorry" she managed between what she herself would admit as rather dramatic sobs.

"Its not like you knew Rachel, plus any other day I probably would have ditched glee for "some skank" he laughed ever so slightly.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Right now?" he asked, she nodded. "Right now I am going inside and trying to be as strong as possible for Stacey, I'm going to make her dinner and run her a bath, once she is finally asleep, I need to start ringing my family" the words just rolled off his tongue so he knew that was what he was supposed to be doing. He was however regretting not including that he may need some help, he need not have worried, in typical Rachel Berry fashion she replied.

"I'm going to help you!" she knew Puck wouldn't ask for help, he's way to badass for that.

He laughed a little knowing she was thinking that exact same thing although she would have probably thought more stubborn than badass. He suddenly felt the need to hug her, so he did. "Thank you Rachel".

"Your welcome" she replied returning his embrace. "Now are you going to invite me in or what? I'm starved".

They spent the next hour with Noah making the dinner and Rachel sat with Stacey and simply held her. The young girl was old enough to understand that her mom was gone but not old enough to process that information, she simply sobbed. She had refused dinner when Noah had asked but once she realised he had made her favourite and just how hungry she actually was Stacey made her way to the kitchen.

Once they had eaten the dinner Noah had made, which Rachel was very surprised to say was lovely, Noah went upstairs to run Stacey a bath. Rachel decided to wash the pots and clean the kitchen. After about an hour they were all sat watching television when Noah said, "you don't have to stay Rachel".

"Do you want me to go?" she asked quietly.

"No" he replied honestly, "but I just mean if you have things you have to do then, I would understand..."

"I'm not going anywhere" she interrupted him, "I am however going to have to call my dad's! I haven't been home yet and glee finished hours ago." She fumbled in her purse for her cell and then made her way outside.

Noah decided to try the task he had been dreading for hours. "You tired Stace?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" she replied honestly.

They made their way up to her room and Noah tucked her in. "if you need anything Stace you come right back down those stairs, you hear me?" she nodded, he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her. As he reached for the door handle he heard her sob.

"Mummy isn't coming back is she?" Stacey asked innocently.

"No, she isn't" Noah replied, holding back his own tears.

"Can I still speak to her?"

"Of course you can, you see that star up there the really bright one?" she nodded. "Well that's mum and you can talk to her every night and she will always watch over you", Noah was choking on tears by now but kept them hidden for Stacey's sake.

"Promise you won't leave me Noah!" she said almost demandingly.

He kissed her forehead and simply replied, "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

As soon as he left her room the tears began to fall, he couldn't control them any longer. He made his way down the stairs and sat on the sofa. Rachel returned from outside, the sight of her broken friend caused her own tears to fall, she sat beside him on the sofa and pulled his head into her lap, she stroked his hair whilst he sobbed. They stayed like that for a long time not a word spoken. Noah was the one to break the silence. "I need to start calling me family and let them know what is going on, I just don't know where to start, who to call?"

"Do you have a Grandma?" Rachel asked, she had herself thought that since Noah was barely 18 he wouldn't be allowed full custody of Stacey without an adult present. It would seem Noah had the same thoughts.

"You mean for Stacey don't you?" he asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't want to upset you further but you need an adult over 21 to live with you if you want Stacey to live here"

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow? I don't want to face it Rachel, I guess you have to leave now? It after 11 and if I remember rightly your curfew is 11"

"Yeah I should get going ... "she replied.

"Bye then" he replied somewhat coldly even by his standards.

"Goodbye Noah" he could hear the sadness in her voice and was surprised by just how much it hurt him.

Rachel began to collect up her belongings and finished up what she had started earlier in the kitchen. She made her way towards to door, just as she was about to open the door she said without looking at him "if you need me for anything please don't hesitate to call, I'm here for you Noah and I am so so sorry".

She opened the door and heard him sob "Rachel"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Please don't leave me?"

**Hope you liked it guys? Reviews are always welcome good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take my breath away**

**Chapter 3**

**So anyway since I haven't posted to this story in forever I decided two chapters in one day might slightly make up for it? (Hopefully).**

**I will hope to post the next chapter this week but it is my daughters first birthday on Friday so I have a lot to do! I am also hoping to post the first chapter of my vampire diaries story today so if any V.D fans could check it out to make sure I am on the right lines!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really do make you feel better and want to carry on (i.e. why chapter 3 is here already).**

**Hope you like ….**

Rachel stood frozen to the spot staring at the broken man in front of her. He looked so fragile and innocent. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she made her way over to him. She sat on his lap and laced her arms around his neck and simply held him.

They sat that way for a while until Noah felt he had no tears left, "you should try and get some sleep Noah" Rachel stated as softly as possible, "your no use to Stacey unable to function".

"I want to but I'm scared that if I close my eyes I will see her, see it", he was being honest with Rachel and it gave him some release that he could talk to her knowing she would just listen and offer him support. He had seen a whole new side to Rachel Berry, she cared for him and there were very few people that can say that.

"I'm going to go call my dad's and tell them I am staying here" she told him.

"You don't have to do that Rachel", he said honestly.

"I know, I want to" she replied, and she did. She wanted to be there for Noah and Stacey.

Rachel returned after only a few minutes, her dads hadn't had any objections to her staying with Noah, which had slightly surprised her. They were proud of their daughter and had even offered to bring her over her overnight bag.

When Rachel went back inside she heard the shower running and assumed Puck had gone to try and cool off. She decided to fix them a snack and a soda, however noticing beer in the fridge she thought it would be acceptable on this occasion for Puck to have on, "maybe it will help him sleep" she said out loud to herself, she stopped once she realised she was talking to herself in somebody else's house.

Noah was in the shower for what seemed like forever to Rachel, by the time he made his way downstairs dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants and a wife beater Rachel's dads had already been and dropped her bag off. She had changed into her pyjamas and silently cursed her dads for packing her all in one footie pyjamas complete with cow embroidery. This was the first thing Noah noticed as he came down the stairs and even with the sadness that ate away at him inside he couldn't hide his laughter.

"Wow Rach, nice pyjamas", he smirked.

"I'm so killing my dad's" she chuckled back, "but hey if it cheered you up even just slightly then I will let it slide".

They ate their snacks and Puck drank two beers he was rather surprised that not only was Rachel not saying anything about the beer, she had herself suggested it. "Hey what time is it?" Rachel asked between mouthfuls, she had made mac 'n' cheese it was all she was really good at not that she would ever admit it.

"Just after 1" Puck replied.

"Oh my god" Rachel gasped "I have never stayed up past 11 on a school night!" the way Puck looked at her made her laugh slightly. "We should get some sleep, do you have blankets and pillows and I will make up the sofa bed". Rachel babbled on about hypo-allergenic comforters before Puck cut her off.

"Rachel, will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked rather shyly.

"Erm, I" was all Rachel could muster up. So she just stood there mouth agape.

"I didn't mean it like that" he quickly clarified, "I just don't want to be alone and I just want someone to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay, coz right now Rach I feel like a 5 year old boy who's dog has just died, it feels like the end of the world, I'm an orphan, I have no parents, I have Stacey to look after" tears where streaming down his face. Rachel took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

"I'm here for you Noah and I'm not going anywhere" she snaked in beside him in his bad and as he had requested simply held him. She waited for his heartbeat to slow before closing her own eyes and drifting off into a broken sleep.

The following morning Noah woke up to find Rachel Berry beside him in his bed. For a minute he had completely forgotten yesterday's events and everything seemed normal, except for the whole Berry in his bed thing. He looked at his clock to see it was just before 6. He slipped out of his bed carefully as not to wake Rachel and headed downstairs for a drink. He decided at this point he was going to have a cigarette. He hadn't smoked since Quinn had announced she was pregnant with Beth, he was still unsure why he had been the one to give up smoking it just seemed the right thing to do. He stood at the front door knowing his mother didn't like him smoking in the house. He was just about finished when he heard a cough coming from the stairs, "you know smoking is bad for your health".

"Morning Rachel" she nodded in response. "Erm are you going into school today?"

"I have never skipped class in my life Noah" she stated.

"Oh okay no worries, I'm going to call my Grandma today and see about the whole Stacey thing" he mumbled somewhat nervously.

"I agree about calling your Grandma but I think you should tell the Glee club too, they are like your family. Also I said I have never skipped school, I didn't say I wasn't going to" she said which he replied to with a slight smirk.

"I will send a round robin text asking everyone to come here and then tell them, it doesn't feel right texting them. I mean what would I even say, "Hey guys not going to be in school for a while my mum's dead" suddenly his eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "Oh my god my mum's dead, she's gone". As his tears began to fall Rachel rushed over to hold him.

Rachel sent everyone a text saying "emergency meeting, Noah's house 8 am Rach xx". She got a few replies asking what about but she just told everyone to be there.

By 8 am all the guys where sat in Pucks living room.

"Okay so what's going on?" asked Finn.

"I totally had to miss a vital part of my moisturising routine to be here so early" Kurt added.

"Can you just spit it out Puck, Sam and I like to make out before school" Santana said with boredom written all over her face.

All eyes were on Puck and he was finding it a lot harder than he thought he would. "Rachel" he said as he held out his hand. She took his hand and went to stand beside him.

"Oh my god, tell me you are not dating man hands" Quinn demanded.

"And what business would that be of yours?" Mercedes asked.

"He can do better" Quinn replied.

"Artie can't walk" Britney exclaimed like it was new information.

They all begun arguing amongst themselves when Puck quietly whispered "my mum died yesterday".

Only Finn and Mike had actually heard him. Finn tentatively asked "what did you say?" this seemed to get the rest of the group's attention.

"I said my mum died yesterday"

No one knew what to say they all sat in silence as Rachel held Puck, slowly Finn made his way over.

"Dude why didn't you call me, I would have been over here in a second" the men embraced in a hug as the rest of the glee club made their way over to offer their condolences.

**Okay so I think that does it for Puck finding out and handling it, I'm going to miss out the funeral because I kind of want this to be a happier story to. I did this to make Puck a nice guy and more sensitive to other people's feelings. I appreciate honest opinions and constructive criticism. Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
